Feelings
by Tairulz
Summary: Two students on the island realise their feelings for each other. [Only T for Kuzuryu's swearing.] (Fem Hinata)


**I'm pretty much basing this off Kuzuryu's free time events, mostly canon based with a slight divergence.**

 **This does borrow some (a lot) of the dialogue directly. As you all know, only freeze frames of expressions are used, so a few assumptions will be made regarding faces and actions and such. I have a video open next to me as i'm writing this, cause I don't have the greatest memory.**

 **Obviously, somethings here and there will be different, for story purposes of course. So slight canon divergence. And obviously, this is Kuzuryu, so warning for swearing and foul language.**

 **This is a fem! Hinata x Kuzuryu**

 **Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

Hajime knew what kind of person Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was from the start. Before she knew about Nagito's true personality, he had been kind enough to introduce her to everyone, including the Ultimate Gangster.

He made it clear what kind of person he was right from the first time they spoke.

" _Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu… Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys."_

He acted like one of those 'tough guys'. The ones that were actually really nice deep down, but covered it up because they didn't want to be seen as weak. It was understandable to be sensitive about your lack of height, it was another to act like the world had collectively turned against you. He was standoffish, but for some reason she still wanted to get to know him. Surely the cranky angry guy wasn't all there was to his character was there?

No, Hajime Hinata knew there was more to the gangster, and she wanted to know what.

She assumed she was right the next time she invited him to hang out.

" _Yeah, sure… that doesn't sound awful…"_

Even after everything that happened with Peko, he hadn't changed completely. He did become a bit nicer, but he was still the same old Fuyuhiko.

Slowly but surely, he was opening up to her, and for a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint, she was excited to learn more about him.

 _Meanwhile…_

Kuzuryu was extremely confused. Just who the hell was Hajime Hinata? This girl sure had a lot of guts to approach him the way she did. Some of the others acted nice, but he was convinced some of them were just nice cause he was a Yakuza, others avoided him completely (namely Soda).

She acted like he was completely normal, like he was nothing to be afraid of. Was she an idiot?

And why was he thinking about her so much? He had already lost two important people, his sister, and now Peko. Realising where his thoughts were going, he smashed his fist onto the mattress of his bed, where he was laying.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

Why did he count her as someone important? She wasn't anybody to him, just another fellow student trying to survive this island of horrors.

So then, why did his chest feel uncomfortable at that thought?

He recalled part of one of their previous conversations.

" _Are you scared to talk to me?"_

" _Huh?"_

She just blinked at him, just blinked! Of all the possible reactions, she responds like he just asked is she was enjoying the weather?! What an idiot!

' _But a cute idiot…'_

He bolted upright at the thought that just came to mind.

"What the fuck…?"

She was not cute!

' _But you like the way her hair flows in the breeze…'_

"No I don't dammit!"

Ah fuck, now he was arguing with himself. Great… what the hell was this one bitch doing to him? She had singlehandedly weaselled more information out of him then most people in his life combined. She knew more about him then basically anyone else.

She even guessed he liked sweets! Out of nowhere! How the hell did she do that? Besides Peko and his parents, no-one had ever been able to read him that well.

No matter how many times he swore or insulted her, she didn't seem to be going away. Why?

He remembered another of their conversations…

" _Hey Hajime… is there any person who's important to you?"_

" _Wh-what kind of question is that?"_

" _It's fine… do you have one or not?"_

" _Umm… honestly, i've never seriously thought about it."_

" _Heh, you're such a kid."_

" _If you did have one, i was gonna tell you to take care of them, but i guess it's a bit to soon for you…"_

" _But when you do have one someday, make sure you take good care of them. Don't be like me… I… I've lost two important women…"_

Why did he ask that? Looking back, he realised it was a spur of the moment decision. But then why was he so desperate for an answer…? What made him push?

' _To make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend, idiot…'_

Oh great. Not only was that annoying inner voice back, but now it was insulting him.

To be honest, at first he thought that Nagito would have been her important person (he didn't want to admit how much that thought annoyed him), they had spent so much time together at the beginning. But that idea was quickly dashed at the first murder trial. For some reason, at the time he had had an urge to punch Nagito right in his rambling face. Hajime had looked so hurt and betrayed when he revealed his twisted hope obsession.

Why did he care? Why did he want to punch Nagito so badly?

' _Because he slighted what was yours, dumbass…'_

"What the fuck?!" She wasn't his!

' _But you want her to be.'_

"No I don't!"

' _You seriously don't get it do you?'_

"There's nothing 'to' get!" He growled at himself.

' _You like her you dense idiot!'_

His jaw dropped. He was lucky he was in his cabin or else people would have looked at him strangely.

"I … what?"

Then it sunk in.

"No, no fucking way! I do not like her!"

' _Oh yes you do.'_

He knew he was arguing with himself, but he was too far in denial to care at the moment.

How would he get her to go away? Well, she was a stubborn one, so that didn't seem to likely to happen. Yet for some reason, he was starting to get used to it. The thought of hanging out with Hajime again didn't sound totally terrible. Did that mean… did that mean he was looking forward to hanging out with her? Had she gotten that close to him? Again, strangely that didn't seem to be as bad as he first thought.

But like her? Even if he was willing to admit to himself they were friends, and that was a stretch for him, could he like her? Even after everything that had happened, would he let someone else get close to him in that way?

' _You want her to be your woman, moron'_

The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it. But this time, he actually thought about it. His woman? Hajime? That… well, if he was being completely honest with himself, didn't sound _entirely_ terrible. She wouldn't be the worst choice for a yakuza's woman. She was tough, she didn't let anything get her down, no matter how hard things got on this island, she always stood strong. Sure, she had her down moments, but in this kind of situation wouldn't anyone? And she was smart. Nagito, no matter how insane he was, what trick he tried to pull, she always saw though him like glass. Well, maybe she wasn't perfect, but she was doing a damn good job. She displayed her intelligence over again at every murder trial.

From an outside view, she would be a prefect choice. If Hajime was a guy, she could probably even be a match for his sister. She was tough, but she was empathetic. She was kind, but she wasn't a pushover. She didn't understand everyone, but she was tolerant and took the time to form bonds, no matter what some of the other students made her put up with. She didn't even have to collect the hope fragments anymore since Monokuma took over, so that made her even more kind and honest, nothing would be gained from lying.

But even if he was willing to ask her out, did she feel the same? She was kind to everyone on this island after all, what made him special? It's not like he made any effort to be nice to her or anything. Was she waiting for him to work out his feelings, she was kind enough for that after all. But on the other hand, she was dense as all hell, as endearing as it was, it was also frustrating if you were having the same problem he was right now.

Enough thoughts. Did she feel the same way he did?

One way to find out…

' _The Next Day'_

Sure enough, she was back again. There was Hajime, asking him to hang out with that small smile on her face. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was starting to look forward to seeing that smile every day. Nor would he admit the relief of making sure she was alive every morning, reassured when he saw her safe and healthy.

Before he lost courage, he decided to go for it. Now or never.

"Hey Hajime… Theres something i need to talk to you about. Come here."

She approached him, confusion evident on her face. But she still followed him back to his cottage. On a spur of the moment decision, he held the door for her and allowed Hajime to enter first. She looked slightly more confused, but she still thanked him. He closed the door behind them. He wasn't even shocked when she didn't look the least bit alarmed at being along with a guy.

' _She has that much trust in me…?'_

Well, he brought her here for a reason, no sense stalling.

"Yo, wait there. I got something from the supermarket."

He looked for what he needed.

"Oh, here it is."

This would be the deciding factor. He slammed a 60 oz (1.7 L) bottle and a glass right in front of her. She didn't look remotely concerned, once again slightly confused.

"Is this… alcohol?"

Was that all she was worried about?

' _Heh… typical of her'_

"Nah, it's just water." He answered. "Listen up! Underage drinking is not allowed under any circumstances."

Plus, being drunk alone with her would be a terrible idea. He didn't know what sorts of idiotic things he would probably spill out.

He did feel slightly bad when she jumped at his sudden outburst though.

"Lemme tell you, the smell's enough to make me pass put. I advise you not to go within 300 feet of the stuff."

He genuinely didn't want her drunk. But no matter how tough he thought of himself as, (very, thank you very much), one of the few things he did not think he could handle was a drunk Hajime Hinata. He didn't know what sort of drunk she was, but he didn't want to find out. Plus, alcohol was both disgusting and expensive, he didn't know how some people could get addicted to that shit, when that's exactly what it was, shit.

"D-dont be absurd…"

She didn't sounds like a big fan of alcohol. That was good.

"Regardless… it just wouldn't feel right with only a plastic bottle."

He offered the glass to Hajime.

"C'mon, take it."

She looked slightly hesitant, but nonetheless accepted the glass and held it in her hands.

"Could you be talking about… a brotherhood cup?" She asked.

"W-what… you don't want to?"

He hoped she would accept this. Because if not, then she definitely wouldn't go for the other thing he wanted to ask her…

He was relieved when she answered.

"No. It's nothing like that." She said. "I just honestly never thought a thing like this would ever happen to me."

"Haha, obviously." He couldn't help but smile at the answer. It was so… Hajime.

She was also quite modest, compared to some of the other idiots on this island. But she also needed to have more confidence in herself.

' _Doesn't she realise how special she is?'_

He didn't know what to think of the fact that he was becoming more accepting of these strange thoughts.

"Don't think about it to much." He could see she was slightly nervous, and he wanted to ease her mind. "This isn't about making us real brothers or anything."

This is where things would get more serious.

"This is a promise to return alive… together."

He had already started. He just needed to get across exactly what he meant by 'together'.

"I will never die… I mean, i've already died once…"

"And Peko already saved that life, after all."

No matter how much time had passed, it still stung to think about Peko. He was sad over her death, and was determined to not let her die in vain.

"But you look like the type who dies easily, y'know? So I thought it'd be good if we made a promise like this."

What he didn't mention out loud, is how devastated he would be if anything were to happen to Hajime. Now that he was getting more comfortable with his thoughts, he realized he liked seeing her smile everyday. He would miss her smile… he would miss her.

"Hey… don't say something so ominous…"

He wasn't making it clear enough, was he? He had to make her understand.

He leaned in, and shook her shoulders slightly.

That's why I'm saying that i'll give you half of my life!"

His cheeks red, he looked off to the side.

"I mean, you… you're… my very first friend."

He looked back at her, he had to do it, he had to do it and now.

"And my… very first crush."

Golden eyes widened.

"… Fuyuhiko?!"

"Let me finish! Even now… i'm still worried about whether I deserve to lead the clan… But I feel like that might change if I get out of here alive."

He could see her mouth open to say something, but he continued before she could say anything.

"But only if… only if it's with you."

Her cheeks were slightly pink, but Fuyuhiko didn't notice. He let go of her shoulders and sat back.

"So Hajime… you better not die, either."

"Fuyuhiko… you…" He could tell she was struggling for words.

"If you're unsure, then live and live on… Search persistently and keep looking for it. And then, you… you should be able to find it."

"Yeah, you're right… i'll definitely try to find it, too." She gave him a bright smile, and lifted the cup to her mouth.

Hajime accepted the water and swallowed it in one gulp. Fuyuhiko did the same, and suddenly smashed the cup afterward.

"Some say shattering the cup is a bad omen, but I prefer it this way. I mean, if you break something, that means it can't be broken ever again."

He wanted her by his side. Even if it turns out she didn't return his feelings, she was still a girl that he wanted to protect, even if it was only as a friend.

Wait, dammit… he still hadn't asked her!

"Oh, that's right! Do you wanna be my… "

' _C'mon, just say it dammit!'_

"…underling when we get out of here?"

' _God fucking dammit! One fucking question moron!'_

"You mean like…"

Wait, did she understand what he meant after all?

"… a little sister? That doesn't really feel right."

What the fuck? Godammit no! Damn Hajime, she was still dense as ever.

Well then again, he didn't word it right. Shit… how does he fix this?

"No, not that you idiot!"

Hajime blinked.

"Then… like what?"

' _What. The. Fuck.'_

"No, you stupid dense idiotic moron! I'm asking if you'll be my woman!"

The brunettes jaw dropped. It took a few seconds to sink in, but when it did her face went tomato red.

"EH!? You're w-woman?!"

Realising what he blurted out in his frustration, Fuyuhiko froze. His own face went red as well.

"Dammit!… Shit, this isn't… this isn't how I wanted to ask you! Aw fuck I knew the stupid cup was to subtle…"

He trailed off, and continued to mumble angrily to himself. Now he looked like and idiot, he knew he wasn't the best with words, but fuck he should have worded that better. What kind of shitty asking out was that? It sounded more like and angry drunken rant then a sincere confession! Well, it's not like he would be doing any of the cliche sappy shit anytime soon, but dammit she at least deserved better then that!

Crap… now she probably wouldn't accept would she? He doubted it.

He felt something squeeze his hands, he looked down and saw Hajime's hands grasping his own.

"I-i'd love to."

"W-what?!" It sounded more like a screech, but Kuzuryu couldn't believe it, was she…?

"You were asking me out… r-right? I'd love to."

"You would really… go out with someone like me?"

"Hey, don't start sounding like-"

He interrupted, knowing who she was going to mention. He didn't exactly like the guy, and certainly didn't want to think about the obsessed moron during this conversation.

"Don't compare me to that crazy bastard! I meant being a Yakuza dumbass! I am the future head of the goddamn mafia and you want to get involved in that shit?!"

"Well, yeah, but that just means you can protect me right? I trust you Fuyuhiko."

He adjusted his tie nervously, and avoided looking Hajime in the eye.

"Y-you… really mean that?"

"Of course I do, do you think i'm lying?"

"I didn't say that dumbass!"

He looked back at her, and she was still grasping his hands, smiling calmly.

"Well, anyway… We gotta give it our all and think of a way to get out of here."

They had almost forgotten about the cup. But they both took a piece of the broken cup and put it in their pockets.

"Cause, I can't treat you like you deserve while we're stuck on this island."

Hajime's smile only seemed to get bigger as she answered.

"I can't wait."

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **That was all I could come up with at the moment. I might update this later, but I have another story i'm really revved up to try :)**

 **Well, what do you guys think? I tried to keep both of them as in character as possible. Did i succeed? I hope so.**

 **Any spelling or grammar issues will be corrected later.**

 **One last thing, I think i may have switched between gangster and yakuza. Since they pretty much mean the same thing i don't think it makes a lot of difference, but if enough people are bothered by it i'll go back through and make sure.**

 **Cya next story :)**

 **Tairulz**


End file.
